El plan de Pansy
by jessyriddle
Summary: Pansy quiere todo de Draco, pero él no la desea, ella piensa forzar un poco la situación, sin embargo, no todo saldrá según lo planeado. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  
Mi situación absurda:

Pansy Parkinson está harta de burdas caricias y besos de niños. Ella quiere más. Ella quiere darle a Draco la mejor noche de su vida. A Draco le gusta jactarse de su hombría pese a que no tiene experiencia sexual, pero cuando Pansy le tiende una emboscada en el baño de prefectos, Draco siente miedo y prefiere huir a saborear el cuerpo semidesnudo de su "novia". El fic debe terminar con una frase memorable de Pansy, dicha con mucho desprecio, al cobarde de Draco: "Tu padre se enterará de esto".

* * *

En un compartimiento del tren, rumbo a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy y su séquito estaban comentando sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

-..Y le dije a Greg que fuéramos al callejón Knockturn para ver si conseguíamos algún artefacto interesante, pero antes de llegar nos terminamos todos los galeones en Honeyducks y en Florean Fortescue..- comentó Crabbe, mientras Goyle asentía afirmando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Que interesante..- comentó sarcástico Draco. -¿y tu Blaise?-

-Me fui de vacaciones a Francia, como todos los años- contestó.

-Cuéntanos tu verano Draco- preguntó Vincent.

-Ya sabéis que la mansión ha estado "transitada" y no podía enterarme de cosas importantes, así que pasé el verano en casa de Pansy- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Uy.. ¿durmieron juntos?- preguntó un emocionado Zabini, sacando a relucir su curiosidad.

-Blaise, un caballero no tiene memoria..- decía el rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo.

Los amigos empezaron a cotillear sobre sus experiencias sexuales sin darse cuenta de la mirada que cierta chica le daba a Draco.

Pansy había escuchado por pura casualidad, con el oído contra la puerta del compartimiento, lo que su "novio" había contado a sus amigos y no pudo evitar levantar las cejas cuando insinuó que habían tenido relaciones. "Dormir en cuartos separados y darse uno que otro beso, ¿es lo que Draquito considera acostarse con alguien?" pensó perturbada la chica "Necesito arreglar eso" y fue a sentarse con sus amigas ideando un plan para hacer caer a su chico en sus garras.

Esa misma noche Pansy inició su plan. Cuando sus compañeras de cuarto se quedaron dormidas, se escabulló de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando entró, los cinco chicos la vieron sorprendidos por tan repentina aparición, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta y se dirigió hacia Draco.

-Draquito, ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?- el rubio perdió un poco de color y viendo alarmado a su chica y a sus compañeros trató de encontrar un pretexto para alejarse de ella.

-No Pansy, mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano, mejor vete a dormir.- contestó con voz firme.

-Pero Draquito, me acostumbre a ti durante las vacaciones…- comentó en un tono sugerente.

Sus compañeros soltaron risitas y esperaron expectantes la respuesta del chico que, viendo que no podría zafarse de ella sin arruinar su reputación, aceptó apesadumbrado.

-Vale, métete- dijo abriendo las sabanas de la cama para que pudiera entrar. La chica no tardó en deslizarse en la cama junto a su novio, y éste cerró las cortinas alrededor sellándolas con un hechizo de privacidad.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí- gritó el rubio.

-Draquito tranquilízate, te estoy ayudando- respondió - digamos que por error escuche lo que dijiste a tus amigos, y tenia que hacer algo para que no se dieran cuenta de tus mentiras.-

El rubio palideció aún más -N-no me siento bien P-Pansy- la chica bufó, se acercó al chico y empezó a darle un beso en los labios, tratando inútilmente de que el otro abriera la boca.

-Venga Draco, dame un buen beso- exigió la chica, pero Draco le dio la espalda y murmuró -Buenas noches-

Pansy se levantó enfurruñada y regresó a su habitación.

La mañana siguiente la chica tenia otro plan para acercarse al rubio. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, le dio un beso y se sentó a su lado. Los amigos del chico empezaron a burlarse.

-Hey Draco, ¿tuviste una noche movida?- el aludido solo esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad pero no dijo nada, mientras la morena solo rodó los ojos.

La chica pasó todo el día pegada al rubio como si fuera una sanguijuela, durante las clases se sentó a su lado, en los pasillos se colgaba de su brazo y de vez en cuando paraba para darle un apasionado beso.

El pobre Draco no podía más, estaba convencido de que preferiría ser torturado por el Señor Tenebroso a seguir viendo a esa chica un minuto más, además la maldita lo besaba en publico, donde no podía alejarla sin salir perjudicado.

En la noche el rubio pudo escapar de su chica, alegando que tenia asuntos que discutir con el jefe de la casa, pero la morena no era tonta y decidió seguirlo.

Draco salió de la sala común, y en lugar de dirigirse al despacho del profesor Snape, se encaminó al baño de prefectos.

El chico entró, se despojó de su ropa y entró en la gran bañera.

"Maldita Pansy, ya déjame en paz" pensaba mientras se relajaba en el agua.

Pansy entró al baño sin hacer ningún ruido, se quedó unos minutos viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, tapado en parte por las burbujas del jabón. Empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior y se deslizó en el agua hasta quedar frente al chico.

Draco, que había cerrado los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y mantener la calma, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado al agua haciéndole compañía, hasta que sintió el agua moverse frente a él. Abrió los ojos asustado para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su "pesadilla".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó.

-Vengo para ayudarte a relajarte, Draquito- dijo en un susurro sensual.

El rubio la empujó. -Aléjate- chilló.

La chica soltó un bufido -¿Se puede saber que te pasa Draco? Tienes como novia a una de las chicas mas guapas del colegio y no quieres hacer nada, ¡ni siquiera me besas como se debe! Quiero saber que pasa.- dijo enfadada.

-Simplemente no eres mi tipo Pansy- contestó él, harto de esa relación de mentira.

-¿Cuál seria tu tipo entonces? Tal vez ¿rubia? ¿pelirroja?- gritó ofendida.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- y era cierto, él tenia muy claro que le gustaba el cabello oscuro, pero no precisamente el de una chica. -Simplemente no me gustas- terminó.

-Está bien Draquito- suspiró- Pero deberías practicar para poder complacer la chica de tus sueños- le murmuró al oído, mientras se desnudaba.

El chico sintió, por primera vez, miedo de lo que la pervertida de su falsa novia pudiera hacerle y decidió no arriesgarse. Salió apresurado de la bañera y se envolvió en la toalla, mientras recogía su ropa.

-¿Dónde vas? Cobarde!- gritó la chica.

-Creo que es obvio, estoy escapando de ti- contestó mientras se alejaba.

-Regresa aquí o le contaré a tus amigos- intentó chantajearlo.

-No me interesa, haz lo que quieras. Adiós- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y corriendo semidesnudo por su vida.

Lo ultimo que escuchó fue el grito furioso de Pansy.

-¡Tu padre se enterará de eso!-


End file.
